Music/Party
If you want to know about the penguin who edited this page a lot, go to None To Be Read to find out about Moe Moe 9. Here is some music that is used in parties in Club Penguin. 2006 Winter Luau *Main Theme St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme April Fools' Party *Main Theme Mine Party *Main Theme Summer Party *Main Theme Halloween Party *Main Theme Christmas Party *Main Theme 2007 Winter Fiesta *Main Theme Festival of Snow *Main Theme St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme April Fools' Day Party *Main Theme Pirate Party *Main Theme Summer Kickoff Party *Main Theme Water Party *Main Theme *Night Club Camp Penguin *Main Theme *Pizza Parlor Fall Fair *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games Halloween Party *Main Theme *Night Club Christmas Party *Main Theme 2008 Winter Fiesta *Main Theme Sub-Marine Party *Main Theme *Night Club *Boiler Room St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme April Fools' Day Party *Inside Buildings *Outside Buildings Rockhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party *Main Theme Medieval Party *Main Theme *Quieter version of Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Mine Shack Water Party *Main Theme *Night Club Music Jam *Main Theme *Snow Forts & Ice Rink *Pizza Parlor *Lighthouse *Beach *Coffee Shop *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Ski Village *Cove Penguin Games *Main Theme *Sport Shop, Cave, Iceberg *Ski Lodge *Coffee Shop & Pizza Parlor Fall Fair *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games 3rd Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club Dojo Grand Re-Opening Party *Main Theme Christmas Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Cove *The Underground 2009 Winter Fiesta *Main Theme *Sub-Theme Puffle Party *Main Theme *Sub-Theme *Underground Pool *Night Club *Lighthouse St. Patrick's Day Party *Main Theme *Night Club *Forest Penguin Play Awards *Main Theme April Fools' Party *Outside Buildings *Inside Buildings *Box Dimension & Box Store Medieval Party *Main Theme *Quieter version of Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Mine Shack *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish Adventure Party *Main Theme *The Underground *Dance Club Music Jam *Main Theme *Night Club *Soccer Pitch *Coffee Shop *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Orca Straw *Cove *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop Festival of Flight *Main Theme *Hot Air Balloon Ride & Tallest Mountain *Night Club The Fair *Main Theme *Fall Fair Games 4th Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Mine Shack *Night Club *Pizza Parlor Great Snow Maze *Main Theme *Yeti Cave Holiday Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Magic Sleigh Ride *Dance Lounge *Iceberg *Night Club 2010 Puffle Party *Main Theme *Sub-Theme *Puffle Show *Pool *Night Club *Lighthouse Penguin Play Awards *Main Theme *Pizza Parlor April Fools' Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *A Silly Place Earth Day *Main Theme/Recycling Plant The Popcorn Explosion *EPF Command Room Medieval Party *Main Theme *Lighthouse *The Underground *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses Too!) *Knight's Quest Finish *Knight's Quest 2 *Knight's Quest 2 *Knight's Quest 2 Island Adventure Party *Theme 1 *Theme 2 *Tree Forts *Town *Night Club *Ships *Forest Music Jam *Main Theme *Stadium *Coffee Shop *Night Club *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Night Club Rooftop *Cove *Ski Village *Dock *Back Stage Mountain Expedition *Cave (Party Room) *Ice Cavern *Toughest Mountain The Fair 2010 *Main Theme *Coffee, Beacon, Bonus Game Room, Great Puffle Circus Entrance and Great Puffle Circus *Fall Fair Games 5th Anniversary Party *Main Theme Halloween Party *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Night Club *Dark Swamp *Dark Chamber *Monster Room *Pizza Parlor/Haunted House Exterior Celebration of Water *Water Dojo Holiday Party *Outside Buildings *Night Club/Pizza Parlor *Magic Sleigh Ride *Not yet used *Inside Buildings/Iceburg *Not yet used *Not yet used Note: Later on the Not yet used music may come... 2011 (comfirmed parties) Celebration of Snow *The Snow Dojo Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin